


Kiss it better.

by larryaresoulmates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 1d af, Cuddling, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis is sick, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, Sick Louis, harry takes care of him and kisses him even tho he'll get sick too, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis has a cold, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝"Help me..." He says pouting again and his voice is a bit congested, making Harry pout too.</p><p>"What do you feel?"</p><p>"I have a cough and my chest hurts and I feel tired and sore and my head feels heavy and it's throbbing a bit. My throat is dry and it burns a little and..." He coughs. "I feel hot but Im cold." He nuzzles closer to Harry.❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it better.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was very sick a few days ago and I got inspired to write this, hope you like it. :)

Louis honestly felt like shit. He doesn't know how he catched it but he woke up with a horrible cough and felling tired and sore, he had a cold. 

"Harry..." He says.

"Hm..." Harry mumbles rolling from laying on his back to laying on his side, facing Louis. He pulls the smaller boy by the waist and places his chin on top of his head, kissing his hair. "Good morning Lou." He says with his deep raspy morning voice and Louis can't help but chuckle. Laughing makes him cough and he whines against Harry's skin because it makes his chest hurt. "What's wrong baby?"

"Im sick," He looks up at him and pouts. 

"Awh, Lou." He pulls him to his chest again. "Yeah, you have a fever, and you're sweating." He places his palm on Louis forehead to feel his temperature and also uses it to wipe the sweat off it. 

"Help me..." He says pouting again and his voice is a bit congested, making Harry pout too.

"What do you feel?"

"I have a cough and my chest hurts and I feel tired and sore and my head feels heavy and it's throbbing a bit. My throat is dry and it burns a little and..." He coughs. "I feel hot but Im cold." He nuzzles closer to Harry.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make you a nice cuppa right now, lemon tea for the vitamin c. And we'll have chicken soup for lunch and pizza for dinner. Also Imma go to the pharmacy and I'll buy you some flu pills, alright?" Louis nods smiling and Harry presses a quick kiss to his lips.

"Harry no! You'll get sick." He shouts warningly before sneezing. Harry can't help but laugh out loud.

"Do you honestly think I care?" He kisses him again. "Imma kiss you and cuddle you and spoil you so much today. Don't even try to stop me." He brings their lips together one last time and for a longer amount of time before getting up the bed to go make the tea.

Louis whines at the loss of his boyfriend's body heat and Harry chuckles as he neatly tucks him in before walking away. When he comes back with two steaming hot cups of lemon tea with chamomile, vanilla and honey Louis is all wrapped up in messy covers and his eyes are watery. He whines when he sees Harry and makes grabby hands to the younger boy.

"Drink your tea and then cuddles. Alright?" Louis nods and sits against the headboard of the bed. Harry hands him his cup and Louis mumbles a quiet thank you. "No problem darling." He kisses his forehead and sits beside him to drink his own tea.

"This is delicious Haz. Thank you so much, I love you." Louis says nuzzling his nose against Harry's bare shoulder, making the taller smile.

"I love you too and I hate seeing you like this." Louis whines again and Harry laughs.

"Don't make fun of me." Louis protests, his nose is stuffy now so his voice sounds even more congested and funny. Harry laughs again and Louis pouts, Harry kisses him and Louis smiles. Harry knows he'll get sick too but he doesn't care.

As the hours pass by Louis gets even more hot and sweaty and clingy and sick. Right now he's laying on Harry's chest as they try to watch a movie, and I say try because Louis sneezes or coughs every minute and whines every 30 seconds. Harry runs his hand lazily through his hair and hands him tissues when he needs it, he also tosses them to a garbage bin that's beside him when Louis is over. They've drank 2 more cups of tea each one because Louis wasn't hungry for breakfast and Harry wasn't in the mood to cook for one or to leave his Louis alone.

"Harreh..." Louis mumbles when the credits roll. "What time is it?" Harry quickly checks his phone.

"It's almost noon, what do you need?"

"I think Im starting to get hungry, can we make the soup now?"

"Of course, you stay here and I-"

"No." He whines. "I wanna help." Harry smiles fondly at him.

"Alright, let's go." He stands up from the bed but Louis makes no attempt of doing the same, he throws his arms up in the air and pouts at Harry. The taller boy can't help but chuckle and lean down to grab his boyfriend. He carries him on his hip as if he were a baby as they walk to the kitchen. Louis giggles all the way there and presses small kisses on the other man's shoulder, neck and basically his whole face. Harry laughs lightly and places him on top of the counter when they reach the kitchen, Louis smiles at him and Harry stands in between his parted legs.

"You're really cute and lovable. My beautiful boyfriend." Louis giggles wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and bringing him close, Harry wraps his arms around his waist and rubs their noses together. "So tiny." Louis whines at this and bites the tip of Harry's nose, instead of being threatened Harry laughs.

"You had to ruin the moment Horton." Louis protests pouting.

"But you're my baby."

"Yeah and I love being babied, a lot, but dont call me tiny." He whispers the last word as if it was a bad word.

"But you are." He smiles and kisses down Louis' neck and his collar bones. "You have to accept it." He starts tickling his sides and the smaller boy bursts in giggles.

"S-stop." He please in hetween laughs and coughs. "Have some mercy, I can't laugh for 5 seconds..." He coughs. "Without coughing."

"Ok, ok." Harry stops and kisses him. Louis tries to cut it short, he really doesn't want to get Harry sick, but Harry insist and runs his tongue over his bottom lip.

"H-harry, you're definitely crazy, aren't you." Louis mumbles agaisn't the kiss. "Im a menace to your health..." He let's out a small moan when Harry bites his bottom lip and finally gives up, allowing Harry the access he wants. Their tongues knot together and Louis wraps his legs around Harry's hips to bring him even closer. "You're insane, Im fucking sick you broccoli head."

"I know you're sick, I just wanna kiss it better." He pecks his lips and Louis giggles. "Wait... I don't look like a broccoli anymore." He points to his head, his long curls are in a bun. "My hair's long."

"I know but Im still fond on the nickname." He gives him a toothy grin that makes Harry chuckle.

"We're so weird." Louis nods and they laugh.

After that Harry walks to the stove and starts cooking, Louis stays on the counter and wacthes Harry do everything instead of actually helping. Also Harry ends up spoon feeding him the soup. 

When they're over Harry goes to the pharmacy as he said he would, to get Louis some medicine. When he get's back home he, sadly, has to wake him up from a nap so he can give him the pill and a glass of water. But Louis isn't mad, when he takes his medicine Harry strips off to his boxers and lays down with him, rubbing his back and petting his head until Louis falls back asleep.

They spend the rest of the day lazy as that and by the end of it Louis doesn't feel like dying anymore, they order pizza for dinner as Harry promised and watch a lot of movies and of course cuddle and kiss a bunch. They go to sleep a bit late and as soon as Harry turns off the light and climbs up the bed Louis pulls him close by the waist, presses a kiss to his chest and nuzzles himself there.

"I just wanna say thank you Harry. Im so lucky to have you as my boyfriend. You don't care if you get sick, you just want me to be ok and you cook for me and treat me right and give me love and kisses." He mumbles agaisn't his skin and Harry smiles brightly before wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head. 

"You know I'll always take care of you no matter what. I love you." He pecks his lips softly.

"I love you too." He kisses his nose.

The next morning Louis wakes up feeling new, the medicine and Harry's cooking and caring have cured him almost completely. Harry on the other side, starts complaining as soon as he opens his eyes, he's woken up with a congested nose and a sore throath, Louis can't help but burst in laughter. Harry pouts but ends up laughing, with some coughs in between, too.


End file.
